Lost Identities
by Lover's Red Rose
Summary: Serenity is a girl who was lied to from the start. Now that she has ran away from her "Mother" she decides to learn her true identity and take down the old hag/witch that lied to her. But little does she know no runaway is ever without problems even if they have a good start.
1. Chapter 1 : The Escape

Hello New story here:

I don't own sailor moon

* * *

_ Once there was a King and Queen who had an heiress, a beautiful baby girl who they named Serenity. Serenity was a very lucky child because she just so happened to be born on the day of the Full Moon or the day of light. As Serenity first saw the world, those who were wise knew from the moment they saw her, that she was destined for greatness. But then tragedy struck, when night fell on the very _**first**_night of her birth, she was _kidnapped_.

The poor princess would never know of her true self or that her birth right had been taken from her, in fact what was the worst part of her kidnapping is that she was already been betrothed, her father had her engaged to the neighbouring Kingdom's Prince who was 3 years older than her, Prince Endymion, which belonged to his friend King Greg of Elision.

After that night the King and Queen searched franticly for days to find their beloved Serenity, but sadly she was never found. Although, they wouldn't give up because they knew that the kidnapper wouldn't kill her but raise her & keep her to themselves but not because the kidnapper needed love but because of the family gift, oh the King and Queen wanted her back so badly.

The first of Serenity's gifts was the ability to learn everything about anything that could be possible as well as the impossible, without having anyone teach her, the second gave her the ability to she perform royal magic using the _**Imperial Silver Crystal**_. The third gift was the gift of protection, Serenity was protected by the Goddess of the Moon, _**Moon Goddess Selene**_. _**Selene was always one to protect those who fought for love, justice and peace of all the kingdoms**_.

The fourth and final gift was the gift of fight, or in other words she was able to fight like a master of every fighting style and was incredibly strong for a girl.

During the time that passed Serenity was always polite to her mother. She learned to walk when she was 11 months, she learned to talk when she was 11 months and 2 days old. From the start Serenity was very smart, without anyone teaching her she learned to do math, science, language ,cook and read, she was even able to speak every language in the world ! When she was 4 she took an interest in the stars and took a especially big interest in the moon so she charted the stars and the patterns of the moon. At age 5 she found a cat and her named it Luna. Luna was her only friend she played with her all the time and Luna was a very special cat to Serenity because she had a Crescent Moon symbol on her forehead. By the time she was ten she had an interest in art so she painted all the time, she painted the Moon and the Earth as well, as the other planets everywhere, on the walls.

At that time she was very curious about her mother so she asked her questions but Beryl never answered her. So she decided to look in her mothers room when she left for town. When she was in her mothers room she found a map that had 6 towns marked 1 said Serenity's birth place and another said the town which we will live near. When Serenity saw that she couldn't believe she was born so far away she began thinking if she was born there why was she so far from there? Soon after she turned 12 she loved to decorate the rooms.

With all these talents Beryl grew even happier soon all she would have to do is have Serenity work like a slave while she sat on her butt like the lazy mad woman she was! She would live a life of luxury thanks to Serenity. Oh she could hardly wait!

**17 Years After She Disappeared …**

By then, Serenity grew into a lovely young lady who looked & behaved just as a princess should, soft, long, flowing, golden, blond hair, a beautiful smile & memorizing blue eyes, along with that kind smile and she had proper manners too. Although Beryl lived all her life with Serenity, Beryl she never loved her although she had claimed that she did. Serenity also only pretended to love Beryl as she claimed to Serenity that she loved her with all her heart. However, Beryl didn't really love Serenity as she claimed to, she hated her because she was so beautiful and she wasn't even a legal adult yet. Luckily Serenity was a very smart girl she knew her mother didn't love her! The very thought of using Serenity's gifts for herself made Beryl shudder with excitement & Serenity shudder with fright and disgust for her "Mother".

One day, when Serenity was alone she said to her self, "Some day I will leave this tower and this castle forever and find my true destiny and claim who I am !" Beryl knew Serenity didn't want to stay there so she planned on making the place more exciting for Serenity but she didn't know how.

Unfortunately for Beryl, Serenity knew exactly how to escape the tower as she had been planning her escape for 2 years. She had 1 main escape route if that didn't work she had 3 other backup escape routes, but they all led to different places and 1 of the 3 was a decoy route to distract her mother once she found out that she had escaped. Serenity's main escape route led right outside town. Her decoy led to the jungle in the opposite way to town in fact **25 kilometres **away from town, she made sure not to leave on a rainy day because she would have footprints if she had **really** went that way. The first escape route out of the two led outside a swamp 30 miles from the tower and 500 miles from town. The second route led to another village that was the home to a set of thieves, thieves who had agreed to help her if she needed it. In fact those very thieves had a bone to pick with Beryl!

Now Serenity can finally fulfill her destiny, that is if she takes the right path of destiny. Part of the great destiny that awaited the Princess was the Prince, who would be the one to help her find her identity, protect her & take her back to her kingdom. You might as well say Serenity & the prince were meant to meet one another.

As Serenity prepared to take action into her plan she also prepared a bow with arrows, & a light sword that had a heavy impact. She knew how to use them because while her mother was away a girl who was skilled in fighting & war games found her & came on the days her mother was away, she had helped her plan her escape & had planned to meet her in the town on the day before her birthday. Serenity decided to leave on that night which was well the night after tonight! So escaping and living on her own in the town would be her birthday gift to her self. Luckily her birth day was 1 night away so she would be free in no time at all, all she had to do was get her weapons and some food and she'd be off! The next day her mother was with her so she spent the day cleaning, cooking and looking after her mother. After her mother went to bed & she was completely sure she made her escape she took all of the food she needed for 13 hours of eating and took off, she made sure to open the decoy before she went through the main escape and she remembered to close it as it was one of the most important things to do. As Serenity made her way through the tunnel, she felt hungry so she ate some pasta she had and continued on, by that time she was half way there.

**Back at the house…**

Beryl realized she hadn't seen Serenity at all after she went to bed or heard a sound out of her, at first Beryl thought she wanted to get up early to make a cake for her birthday but then she realized she was way to quiet. So then Beryl decided to check on her, she went to Serenity's room only to find that…that she was asleep, or so she thought.

In reality all it really was, was some pillows in Serenity's bed to make it look like her. At first Beryl believed it, but after an hour later, when she tried waking her up & she didn't respond so she threw the covers off the bed to see it was full of pillows, then a thought struck her Serenity wasn't at home, she left!

Oh, Beryl was so mad, she look like a witch (Not that she **wasn't **one) after that she searched all over for how she could have escaped when she discovered the decoy being open, she never bothered to think it was way too convenient.

"Wait till I get my hands on her I'm gonna turn her into stone!" Beryl promised herself. She started going down the tunnel when suddenly the door snaps shut! Finally realizing what had happened she looked around when she saw a note that said,

**REMEMBER THAT THE ESCAPE DOOR SHUTS WHEN A SECOND PERSON ENTERS.**

Little did she know that that wasn't true. So the gullible witch had believed it was true and starts down the path. After an hour her feet started to hurt & and she felt really hungry but she had no food and she hoped that she would see Serenity soon so she could get some food. After an hour later she was really mad and **really ,really hungry**, couldn't take it anymore she looked around and walked around a little just when she saw a light, she ran with happiness. After she got out she yelled "Serenity where are you, I know you are here come out before I make your punishment worse than it needs to be for running away!"

But not to her expectation's she was standing in front of a swamp with no one in sight and about 3 seconds later to door to the escaped route shut, with a slam now Beryl was stuck!

**Now in the Kingdom… **

Right about now in the Kingdom, Serenity was wandering the streets of RoyalVille looking for her friend Raye's house, Raye was the girl who taught her how to fight with swords and how to shoot arrow's she was really grateful to her. After an hour of searching she found her house. She ran up to her door and knocked very lightly in the secret way they had come up with. About 2 seconds later Raye opened the door. "Hey, Serenity I was so worried that she caught you!"

"No way she fell for the fake route like a fool! " Serenity responded laughing.

As soon as she got in she ate some food and drank some iced tea and then went to clean herself up. After that she decided to go to bed. She was very tired and fell asleep in a minute. The next morning she decided to tell her how she grew up with interest in art and literature. After Serenity finished Raye asked what should she do, should she go with her or should stay there in the Kingdom of RoyalVille, after all, she said she could stay if she wanted to live there. Serenity told Raye to look at the copy of the map she found when she was ten. So she took it out and crossed off the first kingdom "RoyalVille". "Next stop for you, sorry **US** Serenity is… the kingdom of Andros, oh and happy 18th birthday Serenity!" said Raye after looking at the map. "Thank you and I think we should leave right now," she replied. After all it would take only 15 hours to get to Andros.

They left right away, she and Raye then set off to Andros to find her friend Lita who Raye asked to help. Andros was very far by walking so they got a ride from the carriage driver.

On the way to Andros, Raye fell asleep and then they encountered a stranger who wore a long silky dress who was looking worried and stressed out.

Serenity decided to see what was wrong and asked the driver to stop for a bit.

"What's the matter," said Serenity.

"Please help me get to Elision, I am the Queen of Elision and I was kidnapped by some thieves. I must return home!"

"Hmm…"thought Serenity as she consoled her map, it just so happens her final destination was the kingdom next to Elision.

After Serenity told the Queen she'd help her the Queen was overjoyed.

"Oh thank you kind stranger it must be a coincidence as to what helped me find someone kind enough to take me there,!" replied the Queen. When Serenity heard that she replied "The funny thing about coincidences is that there is no such thing, there is only inevitability and destiny in this world." The Queen took one look st Serenity and thought _~this girl is so young, yet so wise~_

As the two set off to Andros Serenity asked the lost Queen about her hometown the Kingdom of Lunaria. The Queen told her so much about their customs traditions and the royal family. Serenity became sad after hearing what happened to the princess. Serenity thought it was so cruel to take an innocent child away from her family before the parents watched her grow even a little, she felt anger boiling in her. The Queen took notice and told her to calm down after all the Queen and King of Lunaria never gave up search fore they knew she would be alive.

No one knew how or why they thought that they, just did. They say the princess looked just like the Queen even as a baby. That was one of the only ways they could recognize her. Serenity thought it was strange that they thought the Princess would still look like her mother after all Beryl told her that she used to look her but now she looks like her father. When Serenity told the Queen this she started to look worried. "Huh, why do you look so worried your Highness,?" asked Serenity after taking notice.

"I'm worried because I know Beryl and she doesn't have children, not one." Serenity thought that this couldn't be possible, if she wasn't Beryl's daughter then who's daughter was she? Knowing she confused Serenity and put a lot of questions in her head, the Queen told her that the two of them would figure it out together. Serenity was grateful, she felt like she found a (REAL) mother who would truly love her. Serenity was so happy she asked the Queen if even for a little while for her to treat Serenity as her own daughter. When the Queen heard that she was a bit surprised, then she said "I, already do child and I will Serenity. Your helping me and now I'll return the favour to you by do just so." Full of gratitude she hugged the Queen. After 13 hours in the cab Serenity fell asleep in the Queen's lap next to Raye. Two more hours and they would reach Andros. The Queen found the map Serenity had when it fell out of her bag and read it. When she read it she couldn't believe it, Serenity was going to the most sorrowful Kingdom in the country. The question that the Queen wanted to know was, why had Serenity been at Beryl's place when she was born in Lunaria? Could it be that Beryl kidnapped her or did she find and adopt the girl. If that was true then why did she have a map of the exact place she was born ? Also why didn't she tell her she was adopted if she was? The Queen sure was confused while she asked herself who is this girl? Who knew, only Beryl did and she was probably starving and extremely mad right about now.

After a while Serenity and Raye woke up and the carriage came to a halt. The diver asked the three of them if he wanted her to go all the way to Lunaria or if she wanted to stop here at the Kingdom of Andros and take a rest for a while, he also told her that he needed to rest for a while. She agreed to resting for a while, later the Queen, Raye and Serenity stopped by a restaurant with the diver and they all went in to eat after they finished they bought whatever they needed and set off. Serenity told the Queen they would be going to stop at some of the other kingdoms to pick up three others who were also born in other kingdoms before reaching their destinations and the diver wouldn't charge them because he wanted to help them. Hearing this the Queen thanked the man and said she will forever be grateful to him for his help.

About an hour later they reached the third Kingdom, the Kingdom of Stormly. It was a very beautiful sight, flowers everywhere and all the villagers were looking extremely content. Serenity then told the Queen to wait with the others while she went to find Lita.

Lita's place was very easy to find. It was covered in green, Lita loved plants and the colour green a lot. When Serenity got there she knocked on Lita's door and about 3 seconds later the door swung open and she was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Hey, Serenity how are you doing?," Lita squealed. "I am doing just fine Lita, are you ready to go home or what,? Serenity asked.

"Of course!" responded Lita. Like Raye and herself, Lita wanted to go to Lunaria, so they would all learn and protect Serenity together with the others and find their true identities together.

Back with Beryl…

Back with Beryl she was tired of looking for Serenity she conjured up one of her witch minions which she brainwashed into leaving the side of Prince Endymion of Elision and told him to take her home then to set his team on Serenity's trail and to find and bring her back for punishment.

Jadeite nodded his head and sent those lower to him in his division on Serenity's trail and told them to bring her back alive. Who knew what Beryl was thinking all Jadeite knew was that she had a punishment so cruel that Serenity wouldn't even talk again unless she was allowed to.

* * *

Alright that's it! that's the most I've ever written in my life!

Hope u enjoyed it! Please review!

~Lover11Anime


	2. IMPORTANAT NEWS!

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry to tell you that this is not a chapter. I have an announcement I will not be updating my stories soon because I'm moving and we won't have internet for a while. Not only that, but my parents won't let me use the computer. So I'm doing this in secret I'll update around November. We have to move out a sept 28 and will be at m grandma's till we get the new house. And they don't have internet. Soo once again, I am really sorry about this.

~Lover11Anime


End file.
